Falling In Love With Trouble
by Haliled
Summary: Naruto finds out a tragedy concerning his parents, and runs away to seek privacy but ends up in a club. Naruto always tried to avoid trouble, but now trouble follows him everywhere, especially when it's name is known as Uchiha, Sasuke himself. SasuNaru
1. Chapter One

**Plot**: It's in the present day, and Naruto, a teen and in high school, recently found out that his dad (Iruka) is not his biological father, and that his real parents were dead long ago. He runs out in the rain, miserable and lost, and seeks shelter at a club. He's a quiet kid and tries to avoid trouble, but trouble follows him everywhere, and trouble is always trouble, especially when it's formerly known as Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Disclaimer: 1 d0 07 04rU70. Translation: I don't own Naruto.

.................................l.......................................l.............................l...........................l.

CHAPTER ONE  
  
.................................l.........................................l..............................l.........................l

At first, the drops came slowly and quietly, then quickly the droplets enlarged, pattering loudly on the ground. The drops came continuously, and in a matter of seconds it changed from a simple rainstorm to a heavy downpour.

And one could faintly see the outline of a young boy running in the middle of the storm.

Naruto bitterly ran, already feeling tears springing up to his eyes as he furiously rubbed them out, blindly running to any destination. The droplets of water seemed to accompany his tears as the rain fell harder, nearly pounding into the poor boy's back. Naruto couldn't even feel his hands anymore because of the cold. The numbing sensation crept from his hands to his arms, slowly reaching to his central body parts.

Buildings whizzed by as the boy ran on, and Naruto jogged to a slow stop as he desperately looked for a place to stay in, at least until the rain ceased. He had already forgotten why he had been running out of there like crazy; he could only see a glimpse of the memory, but it was just a memory.

Everything seemed to be closed as he once again, scanned the area thoroughly for an open café or a small shop, but the only thing he could see was a tiny neon light, shining dimly through the heavy rain. Being lightheaded as he was, he nearly giggled hysterically in joy of finding somewhere to go, and started towards the tiny building.

Naruto finally reached the entrance and didn't even give the neon sign a second look as he wrenched the door open and quickly stumbled in, thoroughly drenched so that his clothes stuck to his skin. He shivered at the aftershock, and a split second later, fumes of smoke directly hit his nose, causing him to choke on the stench. It was even more terrible, for a few seconds later, Naruto realized in horror that it was semen and sweat that blended in with the smoke.

After persuading himself that the air didn't smell as dirty as it did, the coughs ceased and Naruto blearily looked through the haze of polluted air, but there was not much to see, as there were only people bunched up together, dancing and screaming and sweating. Naruto nearly recoiled in disgust, but slowly slinked towards a corner of the club, not wanting to cause any attention. While searching for a space to hide, several hungry stares observed Naruto, making the blonde feel even more uncomfortable as he hurriedly stumbled away from the lustful looks. A certain black haired man kept following him, and Naruto thanked the gods when the stalker finally disappeared. The man had looked eerily twisted, for his hair was long and greasy, and his lean figure made him look like a snake. But the fact that had frightened Naruto the most was that his eyes had been curved into a snake's shape.

Shuddering at the thought, he bumped into several people, apologizing profusely, but not gazing up to meet anyone's eyes. He really didn't want to cause any trouble, least of all in this place.

Naruto finally found a small, shadowed spot to sit, and slid down to the floor, huddling next to the wall. His hands and face were still stinging from the cold, but that served to be no complication, for heat radiated from the bodies of sweat and was now a warm welcome to Naruto. Now all that Naruto had to do was wait until the rain stopped.

..............l....................................l............................................l...........................................l

His eyes swiftly observed his surroundings, searching through the mass of people as he picked up the drum of many heartbeats, pulsing in unison. He nearly spat in distaste at his drink, for it was the third one that was drugged in which he had received. It was hard to get a good booze these days since nobody seemed to be pure anymore, but nevertheless, his eyes still skimmed through everyone, searching for a good drink with his sixth sense.

That was when he felt it.

He quickly cocked his head up, excited at feeling the presence. The smell of this human seemed incredibly sweet—one that an innocent would hold—but it was not sickly sweet. The whole essence of the human seemed to be completely flawless, having everything that was needed for a creature such as himself. Yet...He also smelled a tangy combination of fear, desperation, and pain.

Perfect.

He smoothly stood up and roughly pushed through the mass of people, letting his sixth sense guide him towards the sweet human. He would not let this one get away.

................l........................l......................l.....................l.....................l.......................l

It was still raining.

Tears streamed down his face as Naruto contemplated on what he was going to do. It was a miracle that nobody had noticed him, and he was grateful for the shadows covering him. He had seen the people who had been staring at him looking through the crowd, searching for him. Naruto weakly shuddered as he began to feel even more lightheaded and dizzy, due to the smoke in the air. He had barely caught sight of the snake-man, and nearly panicked when their eyes locked. Maybe coming to this place had been a bad idea.

Quickly standing up, a full blast of the smoke, sweat and who-knows-what-else stench came to his nostrils again, this time making Naruto wanting to puke. He shuffled from his corner and disappeared into the crowd, unbeknownst by him that the snake-man was following his every move...

Luck seemed to be with Naruto this time; the blonde quickly found a dark place that was even more shadowed than before, but that still offered no comfort for him, for he knew that the man would find him.

It would only be a matter of time.

...............................l....................................l.................................l.....................................l

His sixth sense made him look the other way, and by the gods he was glad he listened to his instinct, for that was when he saw him.

The sweet human.

Smirking triumphantly, and headed towards the blonde boy, pushing the annoying swarm of people away from him.

It was no help that a certain pink haired girl kept bugging the hell out of him, and he curled his lips in displeasure, as he couldn't drink from her. What a pity that she had nauseating blood. He would have drunk from her and sent her to hell from the moment he saw her.

Finally, when he reached the boy, he crouched down, examining the blonde's appearance. The young boy was looking at the floor, and he frowned as he felt fear and pain emanating powerfully from the human. He hadn't thought that the boy's fear would be this strong.

Lifting the boy's chin so that he could see his face, his expression softened, and blue eyes met with black. Admiring the blonde's beauty, his eyes searched the boy's body to see if he was marked, but no damage was seen.

He was surprised, and he knew many who would jump this poor boy if they had the chance.

But who could feed off of a beautiful boy like this?

...........................l................................l.................................l................................l

Naruto suddenly felt his chin lifted up and inwardly panicked, his mind automatically thinking of the ominous snake-man, and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worst.

But it wasn't what he had thought.

Naruto slowly cracked open his eyes, peeking up to see a handsome face, with stray wisps of dark hair covering the sides of the man's face. He then gasped as he looked into the stranger's onyx eyes. They were so beautiful, so captivating....Yet so _haunting_...

His cheeks quickly flushed as he felt the man lightly stroking his face. The feeling soon disappeared, making Naruto look up. He saw that the stranger was now staring at him with those eyes, smiling politely, even though it seemed much more like a smirk than a smile. The man's canines seemed abnormally big, but Naruto convinced himself that he had inhaled too much smoke, therefore making his imagination run wild. Before he could think up of any more ideas, the man spoke in deep, sensual tones.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha, Sasuke. What is your name?"

.....................l..............................l...............................l.........................l

END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
.....................l...............................l...............................l..........................l  



	2. Chapter Two

Er, yeah, I forgot to say that this is AU--sorry about that (sweatdrops) Also, this may have a possible death later on. You've been warned. Ah yes, I also reread my first chapter and then I was like: CRAP! THIS IS CRAP! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!

And then I blabbered on and on and on about how my ending was horrible, so that put down my inspiration a couple times...(scooches under the couch even more) Which makes me even more embarrassed, thus my writing inspiration dropped down five more notches. So um. Please. No flames for this chapter. You may on chapter one, because I sort of think chapter one deserved it. (coughs) Anyways, ENJOY! (goes off to grumble about how the quick editing procedure is crap because it won't italize what she wants to italize).

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Even before thinking if the man was to be trusted or whatnot, Naruto still found himself being pulled in. It seemed as if a strong force of some kind was drawing him towards the dark haired man, and it was almost hypnotizing. Naruto didn't even know if he was controlling his brain anymore, for he dully spoke, and it was only soon after that he realized he had just opened his mouth and let out a few simple words.

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto..."

Oh god, was that how he spoke? He sounded as if he had been thrown in a trashcan and came out with bits of waste stuck in his throat. He had even given his first name before giving his full identity!

Mentally whacking himself on the head, he looked down and stared hard at the ground, already beginning to glare at the floor as a pessimistic side began to sneak in his mind.

'Damnit Naruto, you shouldn't have come here. How stupid can you be?! Naruto, you asshole...You shouldn't have run away in the first place—now how will Iruka-chan find you? He'd kill himself if something horrible happened to you, like being kidnapped or...getting raped... '

Automatically shuddering, he suddenly felt as if the atmosphere had dropped a few degrees lower. Feeling hopelessly lost in desperation, he began to feel tears prickling at his eyes, threatening to drop any second as they continued to form rapidly in his eyes.

A hand warily yet smoothly slipped under his chin, and upon lifting it up, Naruto was now facing the mysterious man, his blue eyes locked on the man's frighteningly seductive onyx eyes as it looked strongly back at Naruto.

The silently crying boy faintly shivered as he tried to avoid the stranger's gaze, but instead found that he was staring back; the tears still wet in his eyes, which made his vision more blurry than ever.

Blinking hard, he felt a few drops running down his cheeks, but his view instantly became clear, and he inwardly choked in surprise. The stranger was more attractive than he had first thought, for now he saw the swirling and mysterious black that beautifully complimented the man's handsome face. Not to mention that the man already had the alluring aura surrounding him, making him even more captivating.

'W-who is he, anyways?'

* * *

Letting his fingers trace the blonde's jaw, he marveled at how soft the skin was. It was most likely that the child had not seen the harshness of reality, and had yet to experience the cruel, outside world. The boy's deep, tanned skin proved that he had been outdoors, but it seemed as if he had only seen the good side of life, such as getting presents for special occasions, meeting new people and finding exciting discoveries, and so on.

But for Naruto to be so _naïve_...it made Sasuke want the boy even more.

'_Beautiful..._ Staring deep into the boy's frightened, yet curious eyes, he admired the captivating colors. When held at a certain angle, he saw that the shade of blue was much lighter, creating a touch of azure. But now, as he let go of the blonde, he was staring at eyes that only held a dark, clouded color. The emotions that were held within were now so powerful that his head began to slightly throb, already feeling that a headache was making a fast approach.

Slightly frowning, he spotted a few tears trailing down the boy's cheeks, but let it pass. He would not trifle with such emotional matters; he was to only use the boy, not to love him. After all, he was a damned creature, therefore did not have the privilege to love.

Not that he _wanted _to have love in the first place...

Yes, it was true that he only felt lust, but the boy proved to be extraordinarily different from all the other humans he had relationships with. This time, he knew, would certainly be different. For one, he had never felt anything for anyone.

So why did he feel for the boy?

A low moan came from the dark corner where Naruto lay, and he snapped back into reality. His eyebrow raised in a graceful arch as he watched with faint amusement at the boy, who now staggered towards the door. Swiftly following, he failed to notice that a certain snake-like man was watching their every move.

* * *

It was like a hazy, horrible dream.

This was all just a dream...no, a nightmare.

Naruto's head now ached horribly, and he couldn't think properly. His eyesight began to again, become blurry, but for different reasons. The smoke and nauseating smells were affecting him more than he had anticipated, and his eyes stung like never before. The blonde's mouth had dried up and he was already dizzy from dehydration.

He needed to get out.

With that thought still lingering in his head, he unsteadily brought himself to his feet, pushing any thoughts about the man in front of him away as he stumbled almost drunkenly to the exit.

Upon reaching it, he wrenched the wired door open—_by the gods, how had it become this heavy?!_—and nearly tripped over the edge, but caught himself in time and held on to the door for support.

God, he didn't know how grateful he was for the air. It was refreshing; more refreshing than he had ever realized, and he gulped it down greedily as his stomach eased down a bit.

The cold rain seemed to nip at Naruto's face, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

Now that he could think more clearly, he felt a relieved sense—partly because nothing bad had happened to him so far in the club—and yet he felt a strange curiosity. He hadn't meant to do anything, but he sort of missed having the mysterious man beside him, stroking his face, and staring admiringly at him. He had never felt so _wanted _in his life...like he was _needed_...

Laughing aloud at the thought, he shook his head and began to trudge tiredly home.

Not once did he notice that the mysterious admirer was following him.

.........

Nor did he know that the snake-like man was following both of them.

* * *

(wails) I never meant for this to be so corny! Alright, I changed my mind. You may flame this chapter too. (is glum)

Please review! Whether it may be flames or comments, please review!


End file.
